neon
by Suk-fong
Summary: The strobe lights blind him to the girl he's with. /Ohio Legacy/


It's sometime past three in the morning and the flashing strobe lights illuminate everyone. He doesn't know where his…friends for lack of a better, are. He isn't actually sure how it's happened.

Over the past months his group and the Karakura High students have merged into just a group of friends. If he has to blame anyone, he blames Kuchiki and Kurosaki who started dating, and has they became closer they brought everyone together.

He doesn't know exactly how they came to this Rave. He knows that Aizen found out about it, and convinced many of them to drive the three and a half hours to Hueco Mundo. But he is here, standing on the of the sweaty dancing mob of people gryating with neon glow ticks and sparklers.

He sees the red head girl that his Vice-President….no she's not the vice president of the student council anymore. She, Ichimaru, Tousen, Aizen, Kuchiki, Abarai and Kira all graduated this June.

Come September she'll be in University, and he'll be a seniour. Time something no one can stop, everyone hates…but it's all you got.

Ironic in a way doesn't completely understand.

But he sees the red head who has become best friends with Matsumoto talking to someone from Hueco Mundo. The guy is grey with too much eyeliner and offering a drink of something that glows and doesn't look good.

'She's still pissed that she and Ishida broke up.' The girl, the stupid girl who broke his car and pushed him into the pool says sliding up beside him. She has neon pink paint on her hands and she glows in the black lights. She offers him the wine cooler she has in her hands. 'They were cute….but ya know cute is only good for kittens.'

He takes it, and notices she looks sweaty and finishes the almost empty drink. It's got a kick to it, that he knows isn't from the alcohol…and makes everything more vibrant.

'What are you doing here?' he forgot that she was in his car coming here. She offered to drive, but everyone refused, she is worse then Kuchiki, which is a feat in itself.

'Taking a break.' She nods to the dark quarterback, Sado who is standing with Ishida and another girl with short black hair. The girl was Abarai's girlfriend until they broke up in July. 'Apparently, though I'm seventeen now, I'm still underage…'

He looks at her. She's short, and small, like a starving waif, or a porcelain doll with black hair sticking up from gel, sparklers and other sticky substances in a ripped t-shirt and tight skirt.

She doesn't look seventeen, she looks like a thirteen year old, trying too hard.

He understands why Sado keeps rejecting her. She's jail bait.

She's grooving to the beat and then takes his hand and drags him on the dance floor.

He doesn't dance so much as just keep her from falling over, and she moves them closer until she's too close because his girlfriend, his beautiful girlfriend is still here.

She laughs and then she's not close at all, she's dancing with a guy too old for her with green or blue hair that glows in the light.

And he grabs her, because even if they don't like each other. Because he locked her out, and she drank all his whiskey, and he barfed in her purse, and she ran over his mailbox; that guy is dancing too…too with her, and Kurosaki will kill him if his destructive sister is with an older guy.

'Possessive much President?' she quips, and threads her hands around his neck, as he moves them away from the guy who's looking at her wolfishly.

'Shut up.' The neon face paint is screwing with his depth perception. She laughs and takes her hands off his neck. She's got thirty or so glow stick bracelets around each wrist and she breaks a green one and smears it on his face. She breaks a blue one and does the same.

'What are you doing?'

'Glowing you.' She answers, and the mob of dancers shove her back into him, and her face is really close and he just kisses her.

Because kissing is really fun.

And when they break apart for oxygen because they forgot they need to breathe she smiles at him, and he sees blue and green glow stick innards on her face, and he wonders if he has pink on his face.

And then he realizes he kissed the wrong girl

* * *

A/N: Well here it is, my apology for updating 'addict' late. I do hope I'm forgiven. I like this universe. It's fun, and realistic, I can write from experience, and I can be honest. What does that say about me though? I wonder….Anyway, the Ohio Legacy is not just Karin/Hitsugaya it's any of the Bleach characters in this universe. If you have any pairings or odd situations just let me know. I'd love to hear them, and use them.

Later, Suki


End file.
